


think about love (what a beautiful song)

by Lire_Casander



Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: carlos has been leaving love notes for tk in his locker at the station — the one labeledstr
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 911 Couples Retreat





	think about love (what a beautiful song)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/gifts).



> unbeta’ed
> 
> title from _gone away_ by safetysuit
> 
> written for [911 couples retreat challenge](https://911couplesretreat.tumblr.com/), **_day 6: “did you leave all those love notes in my locker?” + fluffy + favorite brotp_**
> 
> this wouldn’t have been written without the magnificent help of my friend [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly), who did not only give me the best idea ever, but who’s also been encouraging me to write for all the upcoming events with unwavering faith in me! thank you, my dear!

Carlos sneaks inside the station fully knowing that the 126 is out on a call. He greets Buttercup, whoʼs been left behind, and climbs the stairs leading to the locker room two steps at a time. When he reaches his destination, he counts the lockers — third one from the left — and checks that the name on top of it coincides. He frowns when he realizes that the lockers arenʼt labeled by full names but by shortened versions. He quickly checks that heʼs in front of the correct locker — a huge _STR_ over it — and he stealthily slips a white piece of paper inside. He smiles to himself as he retreats, hoping that his silly attempt at cheering TKʼs days up with love notes works out. 

When TK comes back home and kisses him, quoting some lines of the note, Carlos knows heʼs succeeded. 

He repeats his actions as much as he can, slipping love notes into TKʼs locker whenever he knows he will be out on a call. It goes on for so long that Carlos has already learned by heart the steepness of the steps and the litany of lockers until TKʼs. 

And every single time TKʼs reaction is worth it. 

But, just as he begins leaving the notes, Carlos notices that Paul starts shooting him weirdly smug glances whenever they gather together. He blames it on Paulʼs ability to read people — Carlos believes Paul’s picked up on what’s going on because he has maybe watched TK reading the notes, but he doesn’t think much of it anyway, too busy showering his boyfriend in love.

Things come to a head one Monday afternoon, when Carlos is surreptitiously slipping his daily note in the usual locker. He hears someone clearing his throat behind him, and he stills, caught red-handed. When he turns around, he sees Paul and TK staring at him. He smiles nervously.

“Hi?” he greets, but it comes out strained.

“Why are you leaving love notes in Paul’s locker?” TK demands, a hurt grimace across his face.

“Wait, what?” Carlos asks, frowning at them. “I’m leaving them in _your_ locker, see, it says _STR_ right here—”

“Yeah, _STR_ as in _Strickland_ ,” TK explains, voice still laced with hurt. “Have you been wooing Paul?”

“No!” both Carlos and Paul exclaim.

“It’s my locker,” Paul explains, pointing at the sign above. “And this right here is TK’s,” he continues, pointing at the locker besides his, which sports a big _TK_ sign above it.

“I’ve been leaving love notes to you the whole time?” Carlos whines, lowering his head to hide his embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah,” Paul chuckles.

Now Carlos understands everything — the glances and the teasing, it was all because Paul knew what had been going on. Because Carlos is dumb and cannot read to save his life. He dares to look up, ready to apologize to both; he studies TK’s features as realization dawns on him and he turns to Paul, one finger pointed at his friend.

“Wait, did you leave all those love notes in my locker?” TK questions, shock coloring his words as a blush finds its way up Carlosʼ neck. 

“Technically, I only forwarded them,” Paul says, shrugging one shoulder. “It was Carlos all along. I only read one, sorry. But the rest were simply moved to their rightful place.” 

“You are an amazing friend, Paul,” Carlos tells him. 

“Nah,” Paul says with a smile. “I’ve done what anyone would have done for his best friend.” 

TK splutters at Paul’s words, blushing violently. Carlos smiles warmly at them as TK leans forward and pats Paul awkwardly on the shoulder, only for Paul to tug him in and embrace TK in a hug. He knows he will have yet to endure mockery for this mishap for some time, but he will gladly take all the jokes because it means they both have good friends who take care of them — who care enough to pick up misplaced notes and leave them in the correct locker, who love them enough to tease Carlos about his foolery without making him feel stupid for being a romantic, who accept and defend TK over anything. 

And Carlos wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
